nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
List of The Legend of Zelda games
Since the initial release of The Legend of Zelda on the Nintendo Entertainment System in 1987, there has been a slew of titles released in the Zelda series. This is the complete list of Legend of Zelda games. Unified timeline *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (21 November 1998, Nintendo 64) *The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords (2 December 2002, GBA) *The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap (4 November 2004, Game Boy Advance) *The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (18 November 2011, Wii) Child Timeline *The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (27 April 2000, Nintendo 64) *The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures (4 March 2004, Nintendo GameCube) *The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (19 November 2006, Wii; 2 December 2006, Nintendo GameCube) Fallen Hero timeline *The Legend of Zelda (22 August 1987, NES) *Zelda II: The Adventure of Link (26 September 1988, NES) *The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (21 November 1991, Super NES) *BS The Legend of Zelda: Ancient Stone Tablets (30 March 1997-20 April 1997, Super NES) **Released for the Japan-only Satellaview add-on, Ancient Stone Tablets was similar to A Link To The Past, but contained new dungeons and characters. *The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (6 June 1993, Game Boy) *The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons (27 February 2001, Game Boy Color) *The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages (27 February 2001, Game Boy Color) *The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds (22 November 2013, Nintendo 3DS) *The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes (23 October 2015, Nintendo 3DS) Adult timeline *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (December 13, 2002, Nintendo GameCube) *The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass (June 23, 2007, Nintendo DS) *The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks (December 7, 2009, Nintendo DS) End of the timelines *The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild (3 March 2017, Nintendo Switch, Wii U) *The Legend of Zelda (Switch) (TBA, Nintendo Switch) Re-releases and remakes The following titles are titles that have been rereleased on a different platform than they were originally released. Super Nintendo Entertainment System *BS The Legend of Zelda (1995-1996) (Japan only) **Remake of original Legend of Zelda for the Super Famicom BS-X add-on Game Boy Color *The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX (December 1, 1998) ** Remade into color along with an added dungeon. Nintendo GameCube * Animal Crossing **The Legend of Zelda (NES) (Obtainable via Action Replay) *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest (February 6, 2003) ** Collection of Ocarina of Time and Ocarina of Time Master Quest into one disc. *The Legend of Zelda: Collector's Edition (November 17, 2003) ** Collection of The Legend of Zelda, Zelda II: Adventure of Link, Ocarina of Time, and Majora's Mask into one disc. Game Boy Advance *The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past & Four Swords (2 December 2002) ** Rerelease of A Link to the Past, Four Swords was a brand new unique game. *Classic NES Series: The Legend of Zelda (June 7, 2004) *Classic NES Series: Zelda II: The Adventure of Link (October 25, 2004) Nintendo DSi *The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Anniversary Edition (September 28, 2011) Wii *The Legend of Zelda (NES) (November 19, 2006) *Zelda II: The Adventure of Link (NES) (June 4, 2007) *The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (SNES) (January 22, 2007) *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (N64) (February 26, 2007) *The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (N64) (May 18, 2009) Nintendo 3DS *The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX (GBC) (June 7, 2011) *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D (June 19, 2011) *The Legend of Zelda (NES) (September 1, 2011) *Zelda II: The Adventure of Link (NES) (September 1, 2011) *The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages (GBC) (May 30, 2013) *The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons (GBC) (May 30, 2013) *The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D (February 13, 2015) *The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (SNES) (April 14, 2016) 3DS Wii U *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD (September 20, 2013) *The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD (March 4, 2016) Nintendo Switch *The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (Switch) (September 20, 2019) Related Titles The following titles are titles that are not considered a part of the main Legend of Zelda series of titles. CD-interactive The CD-i games are not recognized by Nintendo as official Legend of Zelda games. However, they were legally licensed games and are recognized here. *Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon (1993) *Link: The Faces of Evil (1993) *Zelda's Adventure (1993) Game Boy Advance *Game and Watch 4 (October 28, 2002) ** features the Legend of Zelda Game and Watch game as an unlockable game Wii * Link's Crossbow Training (November 19, 2007) Nintendo DS * Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland (2006) * Tingle's Balloon Fight DS (2007) (Japan only) ** Available only to Club Nintendo members in Japan * Too Much Tingle Pack (June 24, 2009) (Japan only) ** Available as a DSiWare download in Japan, included several applications like a calculator, timer, fortune-teller, and a coin flipping mini game. * Ripened Tingle's Balloon Trip of Love (August 2009) (Japan only) Wii U * Hyrule Warriors (2014) Nintendo 3DS * Hyrule Warriors Legends (January/ March 2016) * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Picross (March 2016) ** Available exclusively on My Nintendo for 1000 Platinum Coins Nintendo Switch * Hyrule Warriors: Definitive Edition (2018) es:The Legend of Zelda pt:The Legend of Zelda Category:Lists of games Category:Lists